


When the Darkness Fell

by SmaugtheTinyTerror (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Fantasy, Good Writing, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SmaugtheTinyTerror
Summary: The world loves a good hero story...the bad guys throw around some dirt, explosions, then the heroes come and all is saved.But sweetheart, not all stories end well...and not all heroes are good.Enter Jayde Snow. The universe's most feared....most ruthless warrior. Let the earth tremble before her as she comes to lay claim to her throne...and may no one stand in her way.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	When the Darkness Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first work on here and I'm so nervous. Let me know what you think and please, please, please be kind! But I welcome constructive criticism.
> 
> Constructive.
> 
> Not destructive.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!!

Oh, this sweet little world…look at it, darling. Do you know how lucky you are to live in such a peaceful realm? Your wars are so petty. Your famines are so small. Your people’s lifespans so short. You sit there in your little realm, praying for a better life, hoping things will get better. Your precious little world has so much potential, but your resources are limited. All you need is the right ruler with the right insight.

  
Don’t worry, darling…I’m coming. Your little world will never know what hit it. Believe in my power. Trust my words. Don’t turn away from me. I will never do you wrong. I will rule your world. I will bend its people to my standards, build you up and raise you to higher expectations.

  
There will be war for a little while. There will be death and bloodshed. But after, when my kingdom is set and thriving, no one will remember the bad times. The younger generations will grow up only knowing riches and power. The lies my throne is built upon will be buried in the past. You’ll bow before me with awe and trust in your eyes, but you’ll never know the horrible truth behind your wealthy living.

  
I am coming, my sweet…just you wait.


End file.
